


Nothing With Orange,Right?

by Trishata96



Category: Primeval
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and someone has left a neon yellow gift on Jess' chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing With Orange,Right?

It turned out that Anomalies didn’t stop for Christmas… or Easter too. Jess didn’t mind much though, to her Easter was a minor holiday, sure a perfect excuse for gorging oneself with chocolate, but minor nonetheless.

She glanced briefly into Lester’s office as she passed, her boss giving Becker and Matt instructions while packing his briefcase with important files. Vaguely she could make out the words being said. Something about only calling him away from his holiday if the ARC got blown up, set on fire or their resident T-Rex escaped as he wanted quality time with his three children and wife.

It wasn’t as if the last time Lester had gone away, the ARC had nearly been blown up due to an infestation of beetles from the future… oh wait that did happen, she’d been delirious for most of it and rambling about tigers… and Becker’s hair.

‘At least I had a reason to spout that rubbish and I didn’t come out with a lame excuse. ‘I need to go and do some security stuff’. She thought to herself, out of all of the excuses he could have used, Becker had chosen the most lame and un-Becker like one. She was pretty sure she remembered Connor commenting that they needed to stage an intervention. Then again at that stage she was still a little weird as Connor had for some reason had a Mad Hatter’s hat on and Abby looked like she was a member of S-Club 7. Sighing she turned her chair around to sit in. Maybe she should make the first move.

Luckily she didn’t get too in her thoughts or she would have sat on the wrapped box on her chair.

The paper was bright neon yellow with a purple ribbon. Gingerly she checked the name tag on it, which had her name on it… but not the name of the giver. Picking it up, she sat down and then deposited it onto her lap after getting comfortable. Then proceeded to open it up.

“What do you have there, Jessica?” Jess nearly leapt out of her seat when the upper class English voice spoke right next to her.

“Oh God...Emily, please don’t do that.” She put a hand on her heart, feeling it racing from the burst of adrenaline.

“My apologies. Is it your birthday? If I’d known…” The Victorian lady looked worried. Jess supposed that in Emily’s time, forgetting a birthday was a no-no and potentially scandalous in the circles she’d moved in.

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not my birthday. I think it’s an Easter egg.”

“Oh! I did ask Matt about these… he just shrugged and said even he didn’t understand it.” Emily furrowed her brow slightly, tilting her head to the side.

“I suppose being from a post-apocalyptic future. Easter and Christmas do get put on hold.” Emily nodded with a hint of sadness. “Anyway. Eggs are meant to symbolise rebirth of when Jesus Christ was resurrected and I don’t know when but…for some reason somebody changed that into chocolate… not that I am complaining but it does seem weird.”

“Commercialisation, I believe. Just like Christmas, when I was little Christmas wasn’t that big of a deal, but sometime before I wedded Henry it was suddenly so popular.”

“Yeah…well… it’s just an excuse now to get chocolate.” Jess removed the last of the paper and gasped. “Or splash out on the expensive, luxury chocolate!” Somebody had gotten her a Lindtt chocolate egg! And not one of the high-street ones, it was one of the more high end ones. She couldn’t stop herself from opening the box and cracking the egg open. She made sure to pass some to Emily before popping a piece into her mouth, not bothering to mute the moan of pleasure. Beside her Emily made the same noise before blushing slightly and looking around scandalised.

“Miss Parker. Miss Merchant. I hope you don’t over indulge and become sick. Goodbye and please do not get eaten by prehistoric creatures.” Lester called over his shoulder as he left. Jess absently waved over her shoulder, her focus on the chocolate as she helped herself to some more.

“Jessica, there is a note here…” Emily held up a small slip of pink card with neat, print writing. “It says… ‘Nothing with orange, right?’ No name. Does this mean something to you? Jessica?”

Jess barely heard her due to her mind temporarily freezing, eyes going wide as she glanced over her shoulder at where Becker stood with Matt, chatting. He locked eyes with her briefly and winked. Luckily Emily didn’t question the blush colour spreading over Jess’ cheeks and quietly chuckled to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
